


More than Roommates

by dyingforakiss



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: BDSM, Back Scratching, Bondage, Choking, Dom - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Roommates, Scratching, rope, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingforakiss/pseuds/dyingforakiss
Summary: Simon lightly doms Baz because Baz is a sub tbh





	More than Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> my titles are always lame forgive me.

Simon flops down on the bed groaning, his boner pushing up against his pants. He grinds up against the material of his sweatpants until he can’t take it anymore. Seeing Baz play soccer, seeing his sweaty abs as he pulled off his shirt because of the heat, his v-line, and the thin line of hair trailing from his belly button all the way down and…

Simon shakes his head trying to abandon thoughts of Baz and think of Agatha instead but he just can’t get the images out of his head. They keep flickering through his mind and getting more and more sexual. He wants to be touched, he wants to touch, he wants Baz and he wants him now. He pulls his sweatpants down and lets his imagination go as he slowly starts to rub up and down as precum spills over the head of his dick. He’s been feeling more and more horny in days since he accidentally saw Baz changing when the bathroom door swung open. Baz is the only thing that’s been on his mind since then. His grades are even lower than usual and Penny’s been busy. It’s all just been Simon and his thoughts and the short amount of time he gets in the room alone before Baz gets back. Normally at least an hour.

“Simon you’d better...” Baz trails off staring at Simon in front of him; completely exposed.

“Fuck!” Simon jumps and grabs the sheets and Baz quickly rearranges his shocked and embarrassed face into a smirk.

“Getting off to your girl?” Baz laughs and rolls his eyes as Simon pulls on his sweatpants and blushes even harder than he was before.

“Oh,” Baz smiles even wider as he continues, “So it wasn’t about Agatha. Interesting.”

Simon aggressively throws his pillow at Baz and pulls out his laptop and earphones, “That’s none are your business Pitch.”

“Nope you’re got getting out of this one, golden boy.”

“Can we just not talk,” Simon says trying desperately not to let his eyes roam over Baz’s chest and abs but he does anyway and it doesn’t help him at all.

“Oh Aleister Crowley,” for the first time Baz looks away, “Uh…”

“Baz either do what you need to do or leave!” Simon half-yells as he gets more and more frustrated, “And how about putting on a shirt.”

“Snow I just saw your dick, I’m not exactly embarrassed by standing here shirtless unless you… Oh,” Baz’s eyes go wide and Simon shoves his things to the side, stands, and grabs Baz’s hips.

“I told you to leave it be,” Simon pulls Baz closer and kisses him hungrily.

Baz pulls away for a moment and then kisses him back getting slightly hard himself as he can feel Simon’s boner pushed up against him. Baz can’t help but melt; his tough façade fading away immediately as Simon’s hands run through his hair and pull slightly. Baz moans and runs his hand lightly over Simon’s dick.

“On your bed. Now,” Simon moves onto the bed and pulls his sweatpants down and off and Baz follows him almost too enthusiastically. He gets on the rub and slowly slides Simon’s dick into his mouth and moves up and down on it, twirling his tongue around the head. Simon throws his head back and moans loudly and whispers Baz’s name. Simon starts thrusting and Baz removes himself from his dick causing Simon to groan and sit up.

“Pitch cast ‘I’m all tied up’ now,” Simon orders him and Baz blushes and casts it immediately, out of Baz’s bedside drawer red ropes appear tying intricate patterns around Baz’s torso and tying his hands tightly behind his back. Simon grins and flips Baz onto his back. He pulls Baz’s pants and underwear off, leaving him completely naked, and then takes his own shirt off and tosses everything to the floor.   
“How did you know I had rope in there?” Baz says breathily hardly able to speak.

“Caught one of your friends digging in there once, that’s how I know this is in there too,” Simon pulls out a tube of lube and spreads Baz’s legs open. He spreads lube onto two of his fingers and pushes them slowly into Baz. He groans as Simon adds a third finger and thrusts in and out, gently at first, and then harder as Baz gets used to the size and starts moaning. 

“That’s enough,” Simon pulls him up and manages to pull him up onto his lap, slowly lowering him onto his dick, “Excited?”

Baz’s dick is leaking precum and he’s desperately moaning as he slowly starts to thrust himself onto Simon’s dick. Simon’s breath starts getting heavier as he grabs around Baz’s back and scratches harshly all the way down and Baz moans in delight. He continues the motion a few times, leaving heavy marks, then as he gets closer and closer to coming, he grabs Baz’s dick. He starts to jerk him off and Baz thrusts harder, leaning forward to try and get Simon deeper inside of him. 

“S… Simon,” Baz gasps.

“Ask me Baz,” Simon growls, lost in the passion of the moment.

“Please. Simon please let me cum please,” Baz begs.

“I’ll tell you when,” Simon grabs Baz’s neck and chokes him lightly. Baz writhes in pleasure trying hard not to cum.

“Please,” Baz only just manages to get the words out as Simon grabs around Baz’s waist instead and pulls him down on his dick, hard. Simon throws his head back and moans loudly as he cums into Baz causing him to groan.

“Please. Snow,” Baz is sweating trying to hold back his orgasm and finally Simon nods. Baz cums hard across Simon’s chest and almost collapses on him in exhaustion. Simon grins lightly and opens Baz’s drawer again grabbing wipes and cleans himself up. He pulls Baz on top of him hesitantly.

“Are you okay?” Simon whispers and Baz nods.

“Simon… Can I just lay here a while?” Simon smiles and kisses him gently.

“I think I might like that.”


End file.
